Adrianne of Anguilla
Adrianne Lucie Defarge I (Queen Adrianne I of Anguilla and the Overseas Areas) (October 11th, 1974 - Present) is the second and current monarch of the Great British Overseas Areas, holding the position since 2003. Adrianne has been the Head of Crown for the Confederation since January 2nd, 2013, making her the leader of the national government and the de facto leader of the Great British Confederation. Andrianne is the first child of the late Augustin and Lucie I, born in The Valley on October 11th, 1974. When her father died in 2002, she inherited the throne and became the first female monarch of the Overseas Areas and the second monarch in full. Adrianne has been known for her highly tolerant social policies, and she has led social reform in the Overseas Areas to increase equality in economics and civics. She is serving her first term as the Head of Crown, and has been favoured by many British citizens for her non-invasive measures. Since taking the position, she has led a campaign for the closure of GBMI Drustanus and the end of English measures to retake the lost land, much to the displeasure of the English government. Adrianne is married to Benjamin Thorne, a wealthy Anguillan businessman. Together, they have had four children; Tyra, Ashlyn, Elise, and Nicolas. Adrianne has resided in London for her term as Head of Crown, though her true residency is at the French Palace in The Valley. Biography Early Life Adrianne Defarge was born on October 11th, 1974, in The Valley to Jacques Augustin Defarge and Lucie Elyse Defarge. She attended private schooling, and she was not allowed by her parents to make friends with some of the poorer peoples of the island. When she was sixteen she ran away from her parents, but the small size of her home island did not allow her to escape very far. She did not attend university, and instead opened her own bar in The Valley, much to her father's disapproval. Princess Adrianne On January 1st, 1986, the Monarchy of Anguilla and the Overseas Areas became an official institution. Her father, because of his great wealth, was elected to be the founding monarch of the Defarge Dynasty. Because she was his only child, Adrianne was made the heir to the throne. She ignored the title so long as her father held power, and went on living a normal civilian life in The Valley. She met Benjamin Thorne when she was 29, in 1993. She married him a year later, in 1994, and had her first child Tyra. As Benjamin was from a wealthy family as well, her father was pleased with her choice in marriage and allowed Benjamin's children to be apart of the House of Defarge. Adrianne's mother died in 2000 at the age of 60, where her father died in 2002 at the age of 64. With the death of her father, Adrianne inherited the throne and became Queen Adrianne I. Queen Adrianne I As Queen, she was admitted into the Great Council of the Crowns, and her life became more focused around being the monarch of the Overseas Areas and being apart of the Confederation's national government. As the Monarch, she held complete power over the Overseas Areas, and soon she became a frequent visitor to other major places within her realm. She began taxing the rich more than they once were taxed, and she also withheld taxes on citizens who were too poor to pay them. She was generally met with favour from her subjects, though some of the more wealthier citizens of the Overseas Areas found her to be a threat to the tax haven status of the country. She was elected to be Head of Crown for the first time effective on January 1st, 2013. Views Adrianne is a social and fiscal liberal, and believes Great Britain should aim to increase self reliability and attempt to end imperialistic qualities that still exist in the nation. In domestic politics, she views her country as a developing one, and believes that it should focus on self reliance and growth of local businesses. Since becoming the Head of Crown, she has pushed for the support of local development, the end of existing imperialistic qualities, and heavy anti-Wessen union. Core values *LGBT rights: Yes *Same-sex marriage: Yes *Abortion: Yes *Death penalty: Yes *Torture methods: Yes *Stem cell research: Yes *Weapons of Mass Destruction: Yes **Nuclear weapons: Yes **Biological weapons: Yes **Chemical weapons: Yes *Equal rights: Yes *Innocent until proven guilty: Yes *Assisted suicide: No *Criminal rights: Partial *Foreign intervention: No *Gun rights: Partial *Self defense rights: Yes *Privacy rights: Partial *Freedoms **Freedom of Speech: Partial **Freedom of Expression: Yes **Freedom of Religion: Yes **Freedom of Choice: Yes **Freedom of the Press: Partial **Freedom of Assembly: Partial Category:Individuals Category:Great British Individuals Category:Great British Confederation